Luke CAN Kiss!
by bizzykid22
Summary: What happens after the dance at Liz' wedding LL


**Luke CAN kiss!**

**-I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters**

**-Review please!**

* * *

As she walked past Luke's the next morning, she peeked in. He caught her eye; she never realized how cute he was. He looked up and smiled at her. She couldn't just walk by she had to go in. Luke never smiles and if he does, take it or leave it honey. She said in her head. She still couldn't believe that Luke can Waltz, Luke, town Luke. They danced, together, closely. **"Hey Luke"** She said as she entered.

**"Hey. Want some coffee?"** He asked not even looking up from his order pad.

**"No I'll pass, im going to finish up the inn, I'll get some there..."** He was still looking at the paper. Was he ignoring me? Didn't he like the dance? I sure did. **"Luke?"** She said trying to get his attention.

**"Yah?"** He asked, finally looking at her. She smiled, she couldn't help it, and she felt like she was... in love.

**"Are we still on for this weekend?"** She asked trying to get on the topic of them. Them... that was hard to think of, but it seemed right.

**"Yah were still on"** All the people in the diner had left her and Luke were alone. Luke looked at Lorelai for along time before saying "**You know your eyes are really pretty"** What did he just say, did he just flirt with me?

**"Now Luke Danes are you flirting with me?"** Luke looked uneasy as he went to get some dishes from a table. He put them on the counter and went over to where Lorelai was sitting.

**"Are you sure you don't want coffee?"** He asked, as he was inching his way closer to her.

**"I'm sure."** He held her hand; she twitched a little with the touch of his hand. **"Luke what are you doing"** She asked.

**"I'm going to kiss you..."** He said still not looking away from her. Softly their lips touched, it was innocent at first, and then it grew more passionate. They broke apart. And Lorelai moved in and kissed him, as they were kissing Rory walked in. They jumped apart.

**"Wha... wow.. Umm, mom I was just coming to say I got out of my classes this morning, but I already see your busy... hey Luke"** Rory giggled a little

**"Hey Rory"** Luke replied uneasy.

**"I have to go, im going to meet Lane, I'll see you later mom. And Luke"** She leaves and makes a gesture to Luke holding Lorelai's hand. He pulls it off.

**"Well I should go now, I'll see you later. Bye Luke. Thanks for the coffee"** She left the diner, and realized she didn't have any coffee. But all the way to the inn she was smiling, she couldn't help it. She was in love.

That night her and Rory were sitting watching one of the many movies they watch. And the phone rings. Rory goes to answer it. **"Hello?… Paris… Calm down!… Sentences… ok fine… bye"** She hung up the phone and walked over to her mom. **"I have to go"** Lorelai:

**"Aww, why?"** She was disappointed. Her and Rory only got to spend a few nights together.

**"Boyfriend issues"**

Lorelai: **"Are you coming back tonight?"** But she could tell by the expression on Rory's face the answer was no.

**"But I'll be home this Friday."** Lorelai was upset, but hid it

**"OK have a good night Hun, call me tomorrow"**

**"OK by mom."** She left and pulled away. Lorelai flipped through a magazine. Put it down. She had nothing to do. She decided she hadn't had a bath in a while and went upstairs. Not even 10 minutes after she got into the bath someone knocked at the door.

**"Uhhhh!"** She got out and put on her bathrobe. It couldn't have been anyone important; it was… she looked at the clock. 11:50! Oh my gosh! She went down stairs and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Luke standing there**."Hey"**

**"Hey"** He replied. Luke looked at her before saying. **"Are you busy?"** Lorelai looked down at her bathrobe.

**"No, just got out of a bath why?"**

Luke: **"I was just thinking, if Rory hadn't of walked in, what would have happened?"** She blushed and looked down. Luke moved in closer to her. She rapped her arms around him. He wisped as the were finger length apart, **"Are you sure about this?"** Lorelai looked at him and smiled.

**"Sure as sure."** Slowly there lips met. She felt his hands going lower on her back as the kiss grew more passionate. She pulled away for air. He pulled her back in and they kissed again. Moving slowly towards the coach, Lorelai sat on it, still not talking her lips of Luke's. There was a nock at the door. **"Crap"** Luke looked at her in a pleading way. **"I have to get that, hold on."** She got up and went to the door. It was her mother, out of all the people in the word, it was almost midnight and her mother was there.

* * *

Emily, mwah-ha-ha-ha! Don't hate me, I wont make it too bad, lol, review please!


End file.
